


How to Travel Through Time

by Jayalaw



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego (Game 1998)
Genre: Gen, Stealing, Theft, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: One-shot as part of a trade with kingofthewilderwest.Hiccup Haddock investigates when a thief steals a precious jewel from his mother's barrow. He takes interest when time travelers appear out of thin air and want to help him find the jewel, and the thief. They say Carmen Sandiego is the one responsible, and he's the last great Viking hero.





	How to Travel Through Time

 

Hiccup was used to waking up to chaos. Living with the twins on the island meant that was a constant occupational hazard. He was not, however, used to waking up to chaos and being tasked to find it immediately. Such as the sound of his dad angrily muttering and rummaging through papers before dawn.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked, coming down and yawning. Toothless rammed into him from behind, nearly making Hiccup fall. The dragon grabbed him by the teeth. Hiccup wobbled, before straightening himself.

"There's been a series of thefts." Stoick was frowning over Terrible Terror mail. "It seems that every nearby tribe has lost a historical relic. The Hysterics have lost something that can tick and direct you to any place. They call it a ticking thing. The Berserkers have lost a throne. Flashburn's School of Swordfighting is missing a crown."

"Do they think the twins did it?" Hiccup asked, frowning. "But that can't be. All those places are a day's travel at least, and the twins have been with us."

"It's not Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Stoick said. "The Hysterics have all sorts of burglar alarms. They would have skinned the muttonheads alive within a few minutes of any theft. The Berserkers have a defensive cloud that makes anyone who invades the island fly off in terror. I don't even want to THINK of what would happen if they attempted burglary at Flashburn. The bigger concern is that we haven't been hit yet. But we will, I think. We're the only tribe in the area that HASN'T had a burglary."

"Okay." Hiccup took a deep breath. "Do WE have anything worth stealing that's a historical relic?"

"We have books." Stoick rubbed the braids in his beard. "Bork's rough notes, but we keep them here in the house. Toothless would tell us if anyone invaded. The paintings of past chiefs in the Great Hall. Perhaps some of our ancestors' treasure. I don't know what we have that's equivalent to a "ticking thing". The Hysterics may be great inventors, but they weren't the best for names."

Hiccup swallowed some water to muffle his laugh. It wasn't a laughing matter, with how angry Stoick looked.

"Of course, there is something of SENTIMENTAL value." Stoick seemed raging at the thought. "But no one would dare."

"What? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"When your mother died, we made a shrine to her, a barrow in the hopes that her spirit would go to Valhalla," Stoick said. "She had a special jewel whose half she gave to me. If I was ever in danger, I was to send it to her. It was a lover's trinket, but I buried it because I feel that I failed her. There's no way she could rescue me now."

Hiccup stiffened. Toothless rested his head on the boy's lap.

"You never told me about a barrow," he said.

"We went when you were a baby. You tossed a rock at it because you thought your mother was sleeping in there and needed to wake up."

Hiccup winced. He could see why Stoick would never bring it up.

"And with how dangerous the raids were, there was never a chance to go there and pay respects. It was more something I needed to do. I don't think anyone would desecrate a GRAVE, but I have a bad feeling. But I have to mend about five houses today so I can't even check!"

"I'll go to the barrow," Hiccup said. "Where is it again?"

Stoick told him.

* * *

 

#

 

"So here is the plan," Hiccup told the others. "It seems the barrow WAS desecrated. But the thief couldn't have gotten far. This island is fairly isolated except for Berk; whoever would be sailing in the opposite direction."

They were on a tiny island about two leagues away from Berk. Hiccup could see that Stoick used the entire island to dedicate to his mother. The hill of treasure was small -- it looked like Stoick himself had assembled the stone walls and planted grass seedlings over it -- but someone had removed the slab that resembled a door. It looked like the person who had done it had scratched his fingernails on the slab. Hiccup knelt and peered inside, with Toothless providing light. If there was a tiny jewel inside shaped like half a heart, it wasn't there now.

The only thing that looked out of place was a scrap of paper. It was thinner than any parchment Hiccup had seen and flimsy. He tried reading the note on it, but he wasn't familiar with the letters. He tucked it into his pockets and clenched his fist. If he found the thief, he'd beat them up and then find out what language they spoke. Toothless sniffed at the paper and sneezed. Hiccup couldn't blame him. The ink smelled foreign, and alien as if the squid that made the ink had come from the other side of the world.

"Whoever this thief is, they must be Loki's champions." Tuffnut clenched his fist. "But that cannot be. With the gods as my witness, Ruffnut and I will be the better thieves."

Astrid banged him on the helmet. She had looked horrified on seeing the barrow. Fishlegs seemed to be praying, and Snotlout was squinting to see if any gold had been leftover.

"Show some respect, Tuff. This is a dead person's resting space."

"I'm never respectful," he protested. "Why should I start now?"

"Anyway," HIccup spoke up. "We need to split up and search the island, in case the thief is still here. Ruff, Tuff, you're with Fishlegs. Astrid-"

"No," Astrid said flatly. "You are not leaving me with HIM."

She gestured at Snotlout, who was trying to distract Hookfang from eyeballing a spider weaving its web on a tree.

"Please," Hiccup said. "I'll join you two in a minute. But I need . . ."

He gestured. Astrid's expression changed. She looked sad.

"Oh," she said. "Okay. We'll give you some time. But not TOO much or I'll make sure you're on Snotlout duty for our next trip."

"Thanks, milady." Hiccup wiped the dark circles from his eyes.

The riders took off. Toothless hung beside Hiccup as he studied it.

"Who would do this to my mother?" He burst out.

A whirring sound; Hiccup whipped his head. Some strange blur of black and white appeared. Two people stepped out of it. One was wearing a blue shirt with metal bits along the front and long sleeves, and dark blue trousers that hugged at the knees and ankles;. The other was dressed in green from head to toe, with a flat hat that looked freezing. Toothless stared at the newcomers and growled under his breath.

"Ah, the continent of Scandinavia," the one in green said; it was a woman with a low voice.

"It's freezing!" the other person muttered, in a squeaky voice. Another woman, with curly brown hair that went down to her waist.

"We are in the year 1014 AD," the woman went on. "The time of Viking innovation and exploration, when these traders went to all continents. And that man right there is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the last Viking hero."  

Chills went down Hiccup's spine, and disbelief. He wondered if the gods were visiting him. Then logic took over; gods would not be narrating as if he wasn't there. No, there was something else afoot.

Hiccup stood up and wiped his hands on his trousers. He cleared his throat.

"Hello," he said. "I can see you, you know. You just popped out of thin air."

The two people jumped.

"This is new," the woman in green said.

"Hi," the smaller person said. She took in Hiccup's armor and his dragon. Toothless looked hostile.

"You seem to know who I am, so who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"You can call me Gamer," the person in the blue said. "This is my guide, Renee Sanz."

Gamer offered her hand. Hiccup took it. The hand was unusually smooth and smelled like mint.

"What exactly happened here?" she asked.

"Some genius robbed my mother's grave!" Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "I just got here, and I've sent out my friends to comb the island."

"What did they steal?"

"A jewel that she once gifted to my dad," Hiccup said. "It was a gesture of love."

It hurt to even think about it. He had his mother's toy from when he was a baby, but not much else.

"Who do you think took it?" Gamer studied the barrow, and the area surrounding it.

"Someone who is not very respectful." Hiccup wasn't sure why he was giving this information to a bunch of strangers. "No one's seen any specific person yet. They also stole a ticking thing, a crown, and a throne. They must have a ship that can hold all of that."

"Or hammerspace," Gamer muttered. "Where did the other thefts take place?"

"The Land of Hysteria, Berserker Island, and Flashburn's School of Fighting," Hiccup responded. "But the thefts seemed to take place in one night, according to the messages my father received. Even if riding a dragon, one thief couldn't hit all these places at once."  

"Okay." Gamer turned to Renee and they began whispering. Hiccup shut his eyes so he could focus.

"Given Carmen's style, she probably created multiple time tunnels to the various spots, and then had the thief use them to navigate to the various spots. This is the last spot of the theft, which means we can catch the crook before they can make the last jump for Carmen's pickup."  

"A throne isn't easy to carry," Gamer said. "So they must be using the tunnels to create a hammerspace of sorts."  

The talking stopped. Hiccup opened his eyes.

"How can we help?" Gamer asked.

"Help me find the thief, and restore the lost objects!" Hiccup said. "We have a risk of war breaking out if the tribes start accusing each other. Berk should be fine since we have dragons, but the Hysterics are known to be warmongering inventors."

"We can do that," Gamer said. "How hard can it be to navigate?"

"You'll need a dragon," Hiccup said. "Toothless and I can take you. I have a map."

He had an ulterior motive, of course; he was curious about these beings. He should take the other riders, but Fishlegs would be asking questions, Astrid would want to interrogate or bring in Stoick, and Snotlout would flirt. Hiccup didn't want to think what the twins would do.

"That would be very nice," Gamer admitted. "Your dragon looks so cool."

Hiccup breathed a little easier. Renee looked suspicious.

She pointed at something on the ground. It was a scrap of paper.

"A piece of the C note!" The woman exclaimed. "Congratulations, detective!"

The note slipped to Gamer's hand. It seemed to sail through the air. She smiled, read it and pocketed it.

"What's a C note?" Hiccup asked.

"Carmen note," Gamer said. "A clue to finding where the thief is hiding. Once we have all three, we can catch him."

Renee elbowed Gamer in the ribs with a frowning expression. Gamer grunted.

"Can I see it?" Hiccup asked. "I can't read it, but this is personal."

"Yes." Gamer showed him the paper. Hiccup pulled out the scrap he had found in his mother's barrow.

"Is this a second part?"

"That's the second part!" Renee exclaimed. "We're one step closer!"

"Read it to me," Hiccup said, and it felt like an order. Gamer put the pieces together.

"All great treasures come in threes," she read aloud, "Steal the crown, throne, and compass if you please!"

Hiccup waited. Gamer went to the second part.

"Once you have burgled, flee to the woods; Hide along with the stolen goods."

"Huh. Rhyming," Renee said. "Carmen is always the poet."

"The woods!" Hiccup said. "But there are woods everywhere!"

"If we can find the third part of the note, we can find the thief," Gamer assured him.  "And we'll get it done."

"Yes, we will," Hiccup said. "But tell me one thing before we go. Are you magical humans?"

That stunned them.

"What?" Gamer said.

"Well, if you were a god, you wouldn't be asking me how you could help," Hiccup said. "You'd be demanding MY help, or subjecting me to a secret test of character. If you were Loki, you'd be causing chaos. But you seem to be very calm."

Renee and Gamer looked stunned. Hiccup nodded at the strange garb.

"So you're as human as I am, and you seem to know about other places. I'm going to assume you're from some land I've never seen, with inventions we haven't even thought of yet. I've never even seen fabric that moves like that."

"That . . . seems to be a logical explanation," Renee said, looking stunned.

"So, can you tell me what the situation is exactly?" Hiccup gave a side-eye towards Toothless, who was growling. "Otherwise I can have my dad interrogate you, and he can be fierce about invaders."

"No need for that," Gamer said quickly. "We really are here to help."

"Berk is one of the outlier settlements," Renee said quietly. "Hiccup Haddock the Third was said to be an explorer, inventor, and diplomat all rolled into one, someone we may call a Renaissance Man. At the age of fifteen, he ended a war by taming a creature that has since gone extinct by the fourteenth century, way before our time."

"Our time?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Aw nuts," Gamer said.

"No, it's all right," Renee said. "If there's anyone who could figure out the situation, it would be this young man."

She didn't look like things were all right. But she took a deep breath.

"So you traveled from another time," Hiccup said, pacing back and forth. "The future, I'm assuming, because I know no one dressed the way you did in our past. And you're after the thief. Which means he is from the future."

"Or she," Gamer muttered.

"No, this one is probably a he," Renee said.

"We can explain on the way," Gamer said. "If the thief used various time tunnels, then they must be on this island. We can use those to get to the other island and investigate."

“Good thinking, detective.” Renee gave a tight smile. “We could use all the help.”

“We’re coming too,” Hiccup said. He patted Toothless.

Astrid was going to kill him. But this was an adventure, and this was personal. Hiccup was going along, and he figured that he wouldn’t be away for a long time.

* * *

 

#

The explanation was pretty short; the time travelers said that a thief from their time, Carmen Sandiego, had stolen an item called a Chronoskimmer. She was using it to send her army back in time to steal relics, to change and wreck history. It was bad luck that the jewel belonging to Hiccup’s mother was one of those.

The first tunnel was a short distance from the barrow. Renee pointed it out to Gamer. Hiccup hopped through it first, saw a black and white swirling mass, and found himself on the roof of a hall. Toothless came after and whacked him.

“Ow, and wow!” Hiccup whispered. “What a rush!”

Gamer also landed on the roof. Renee glided gracefully. Her shoes made no sound against the thatches.

“This is the mead hall for the Hysterics,” she announced. “That must be the Hysteric King, Norbert the Nutjob!”

It sounded like there was chaos below: angry shouting, and clattering. Hiccup bent and made a hole, pulling out the straw. Then he, Gamer and Renee peered.

Norbert the Nutjob had an ice block strapped to his head. He bellowed among a mess of metal parts, gears and screws.

“I’m going down there,” Gamer said. She moved to get off the roof. Renee did the same.

“Are you suicidal?” Hiccup whispered. “The Hysterics will kill you on site!”

“Trust me.” Gamer slid several feet to the ground and landed, wincing. “I’m no gumshoe.”

Hiccup didn’t dare move. He and Norbert had a history along with no desire to repeat it.

Gamer walked into the hall. Norbert didn’t have them surrounded. He told them who he was, and how the thief had wrecked all their burglar alarms. Gamer listened and offered to fix them. Then she picked up various parts and put them together. The Hysterics waited as she tested the pipes, where tiny Squealer dragons screamed. Toothless covered his ears at that because the noise could kill little dragons and irritate the larger ones.

“Don’t fall off the roof, Bud,” Hiccup said. He held onto his dragon.  

In time, Gamer finished. Norbert ordered her to get Berserker honey for his head and gave her a bundle of kerchiefs and a leather pouch. She and Renee left the hall. No one threatened them.

“How did you do that?” Hiccup asked as Gamer returned to the roof. Renee followed, climbing with less effort than Gamer.

“Oh, just trial and error.” Gamer shrugged. Oil and grime covered her hands. “I’ve always been good at puzzles. But no Carmen note. I scoured the place.”

“No, he didn’t notice you were out of place, and time, I guess,” Hiccup said. “You just walked in! He didn’t threaten you with his ax or anything!”

“It’s a benefit of using the tunnel,” Renee said. “It creates a glamour of sorts, that lets us pass. You’re the only historical figure that noticed we didn’t look right. Probably because you’re considered a genius.”

“A genius,” Hiccup said, a smile creeping up his face. “Who’d have thought?”

Toothless smacked him again. Hiccup winced and came back to reality.

“Berserker Island is not an easy place to get honey,” he said. “I don’t know anything about their defenses.”

“Only thing to do is see for ourselves.” Renee said. “I can see the time tunnel at the other side of the roof.”

“We should all ride on Toothless for that,” Hiccup said. “The thatch could collapse if we all walk at the same time.”

* * *

 

#

Berserker Island had many trees, and it was very quiet. In fact, Hiccup found it was _too_ quiet. Especially since Dagur had been raised here. The trees blocked out the sun, and bridges connected them, to make a web of twine and rope.

“Okay, so if I recall, the honey is in the very center of the island,” he whispered to Gamer and Renee. “We need to keep an eye out for guards.”

“You stay hidden,” Gamer said. “The glamour should help us.”

“No, I know who used to be chief here,” Hiccup said. “The people here are called Berserkers for a reason.”

He and Gamer had a silent staring contest. Then Gamer looked away.

They flew silently on Toothless. A buzzing sound echoed. At first, Hiccup thought it was bees until he swatted at a black thing. It flew away before he could hit, and he caught a glimpse of shiny scales.

“Fear Dragons!” Hiccup whispered. “Brilliant!”

“What are fear dragons?” Gamer asked.

“Nanodragons,” Hiccup replied. “They’re about the size of a horsefly. When you feel nervous, they gather in clusters and feed on your fear. Then they amplify it. No _wonder_ people trying to take the honey get scared off. That and the Berserkers would be enough to frighten _anyone_.”

“What does that make us then?” Gamer asked, her voice squeaking a little. A fear dragon flew by her ear. Renee frowned.

“Oh. Oh right,” Hiccup said. He suddenly realized why this was a problem.

“As long as none of us are scared, they aren’t attracted to us,” Renee explained. “And the glamour is dispelling most of them.”

Gamer chewed on her lip. She eyed the Fear Dragons with distaste

“The kerchiefs are for making sure we don’t scream,” Hiccup realized. “Wrap them around your mouth and nose. That way if the fear affects us, we won’t alert the guards.”

Toothless paused on a branch. Gamer distributed the kerchiefs. Hiccup tied a double-knot just under his hairline. He then did the same for Toothless, though the dragon snorted.

Toothless led them to a hive. The bees danced around, swarming. Gamer frowned.

“Bud, I think we need some smoke.” Hiccup untied the kerchief from the dragon’s snout.

Toothless gave out slow, soft plasma blast. Smoke emerged from his nostrils. The bees quieted.

“I’ll do it,” Hiccup said. “I’ve gathered honey before.”

He carefully opened the leather pouch and took his knife. He cut off a tiny square of sticky honeycomb, letting the orange syrup fall into the pouch. Then he gave it to Gamer.

“Great, can we get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps,” she said.

“Yes, please,” Hiccup said. “Let’s head back to that tunnel, bud.”

* * *

 

#

“Okay, so Norbert _did_ have the last part of the note; he just wouldn’t give it to me until he got some honey.” Gamer frowned. “But I don’t understand what it’s saying. We know it’s a place with woods.”

“That leaves the island with the barrow and the Berserker Isle,” Renee said. “No woods here on Hysteria.”

“What _does_ the last clue say?” Hiccup asked.

They were back next to the barrow. Hiccup hadn’t wanted to hang out on Norbert’s roof for much longer. But Gamer had the complete note in her hand, and Renee had pulled out a pair of red and blue manacles she called Time Cuffs.

“All of the cells should have room; find the largest that resembles a tomb.” Gamer frowned. “Cells? Like prison cells?”

“It sounds familiar,” Hiccup said. “But who has a prison in the woods? Not us on Berk.”

He paced. Gamer reached into thin air and pulled out a book. She scanned it rapidly.

“Of course!” she said. “It all makes sense. Be right back.”

She and Renee ran to the time tunnel. Hiccup moved to follow but hesitated. He didn’t want to fly back to either Berserker Isle or Hysteria without a plan. He didn’t have to wait long. Gamer returned within minutes, bright-cheeked and panting.

“Berserker Island has prison cells in their trees,” she said. “My Chronopedia listed them. That’s why they’re all creepy; they’re all filled with people you can’t see or hear. He was hiding in the largest one, along with his loot.“

“Oh.” Thoughts whirred in Hiccup’s head. “That explains a lot actually.”

It explained why Dagur was messed up. Living in a place like that would be creepy, like living with ghosts.

“Renee’s taking Baron Von Mayhem into custody,” Gamer said. “I left the throne on Berserker Island, the crown at the Flashburn school, and the compass with the Hysterics. This belongs to you, by the way.”

She deposited a jewel on a chain in Hiccup’s hands. He lifted the chain to reveal the heart’s half. The purple surface caught the sunlight and glittered.

“Thank you,” he said. “You don’t know what this will mean to my dad. What it means to me.”

“I think I do,” she said kindly. “You have a great future ahead of you. I read it in the books.”

“I wish I could go with you,’ he said. Toothless nudged at him. Hiccup blinked. The chain dangled beneath his fingers.

“The tunnels are unreliable,” Gamer said. “You could easily get lost in time and never make your way back. I wouldn’t recommend it. But if you see a lady in a red hat and coat, don’t trust her. She’s Carmen Sandiego. Catching her would do the world a favor.”

Hiccup watched Gamer hop into the tunnel. More of that whirring noise. The white and black faded. He knew where the tunnel was, as well as the other tunnels to the other islands. But only he and Toothless could see them.

“Hiccup!” Astrid’s voice called out.

He blinked. A familiar Nadder landed.

“Had to ditch Snotlout after a few hours,” Astrid said. “Are you okay? It’s been a while.”

“I’m okay. I found this.” Hiccup lifted the chain. “It wasn’t stolen. Or at least if it was, the thief dropped this. I’m going to bury it in the barrow again. So that it can be there for my mother.”

Astrid took a moment. Wonder spread across her face.

“Hiccup, that’s great!” she glanced at him. “I’ll call the riders so that we can end the search and head home. Your dad’s going to be so relieved.”

 _If only you knew_ , Hiccup said, swallowing. _Maybe I’ll tell you once I’m sure this is all over_.

He had a feeling it wasn’t over, and time travel wasn’t something he wanted to share with his friends just yet. Especially since there was one last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

 

#

Hiccup visited the barrow at least once a week after that. Toothless would wake him before dawn, and he checked on his preparations. No one had disturbed his mother’s grave.

Toothless kept him from exploring the tunnels too much. They were closing, slowly, but they were there. Hiccup marveled at how it served as a colorless Bifrost.  

One day, he struck gold. A woman in red stepped out of a tunnel. She looked rather harried. Toothless growled at her. Hiccup went to casually untie a rope from a stump.

“I wouldn’t move, lady,” Hiccup advised. “Carmen Sandiego, I presume?”

“Ah, Chief Haddock.” Carmen Sandiego nodded at him. She was taller than he thought she would be. Her shoes had tiny heels, and her hat a large brim that blocked out the Northern sun.

“I’m not chief yet,” Hiccup said. _And I don’t plan to be for a long time_.

She tipped her hat at him in a mocking gesture. Her eyes spotted the tunnel that Gamer had used so many weeks ago.

“If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I’m going to meet artists who capture fleeting moments, with impressions of landscapes. I’m going to meet a man who liked painting in small strokes. And I’m going to borrow a lot of tubes to attend a rebel salon.”

“You can tell them that yourself,” Hiccup said. “I don’t like thieves that steal from my mother’s grave.”

He released the rope he had untied from a nearby tree. A net fell on Carmen from above. She yelped and moved to dodge it. Then she laughed.

“You think a little booby trap would be enough to catch me?”

“Nah,” Hiccup said.”I just wanted to make sure you never reach the time tunnel.”

He made a gesture with his finger. At his signal, Toothless pounced on the woman. Carmen’s expression grew wide and she rolled to dodge the dragon. In any case, she couldn’t move to escape with Toothless in the way. The dragon wouldn’t kill.

The sound of time rippling. He knew it, only it was louder.

“Hiccup!” Gamer called. Her shirt was red now, and her pants black. “You got her!”

“Almost!” Hiccup shouted.

Renee Sanz came through the portal. She and Gamer joined Toothless in the tackling; Renee and Carmen rolled through the next time tunnel.

“Don’t worry,” Gamer said. “The other good guides are waiting in the tunnels. We got her, we got her.”

Hiccup helped her to her feet. He noticed the strange device clipped to her belt. It was a flat white rectangle with red and blue buttons on it, similar to the Time Cuffs.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“The Chronoskimmer! Carmen left it for us in another time period!” Gamer said. “You wouldn’t believe it! She just hid it in a locker!”

“I saw you appear out of thin air. I can believe anything,” Hiccup said.

He took a deep breath. Asking for this would be a bad idea. But he had to know.

“That machine, it can take you anywhere in time?” he asked. “It’s not like the tunnels?”

“We’re using it for now to catch Carmen,” Gamer said. “Only now, we’ve caught her. I’ll need to hand it in as soon as I return to the present. My time, I mean.”

A pause. Gamer looked up to Hiccup.

“You want me to take you somewhere before I do that?”

“Can you . . . can you take me to see my mom?” Hiccup asked. “I don’t want to talk to her. Changing the past and all. But I want to see her. Before she died, about twenty years ago.”

Gamer considered. Toothless sniffed at the portal, and at Hiccup. He crimped his ears with concern.

“We’ll have to be quick,” she said. “My boss the Chief can’t find out about this. But of course. Everyone should get a chance to see their mom. Stay close and the glamour will cover you as well.”

Hiccup and Toothless huddled. Gamer fiddled with the dials. Then she pressed the red button, that would take them backward.

 


End file.
